Shattered Trust
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Post Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends. After catching Brooke in bed with Chris, Lucas seeks comfort in the place where everything begun. Now Complete!
1. Her Turn To Pay

Title: Shattered Trust

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Post Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends. After catching Brooke in bed with Chris, Lucas seeks comfort in the place where everything begun.

---

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! After Wednesday's episode, I just had to write this. Now, as of now, I think it may only be a one shot, but if you like it, I would be happy to add on to it. So let me know if you think it's worth continuing or not.

Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

_Her Turn To Pay_

I opened the door slowly and smiled at the peacefully sleeping Brooke. She was so gorgeous even with her back turned to me.

"Brooke" I whispered a smile gracing my lips

She slowly turned to face me and smiled at me. She was surprised to see me. I looked at her lovingly, she was my whole world and she was it for me. The next few seconds played out in slow motion. Slowly, I saw Chris rise and place his arm over her, while smirking. The smile slowly disappeared from my face. They were in bed together, unclothed. I had thwarted Rachel's advances all night, because I loved Brooke. Obviously, Brooke didn't feel the same. Refusing to let the pain in my heart show or the tears that threatened to fall. I backed out of the door frame slowly and shut the door. I heard some commotion from inside her bedroom and I froze. I forgot how to walk, I forgot how to run, I forgot how to breathe.

"Lucas" I heard Haley's voice

I turned to see her and Nathan entering the apartment.

"Are you okay?" she asked approaching me

I didn't know what to say, so I simply walked past her and Nathan swiftly and left the apartment. I glanced through the window and watched the scene play out. Brooke came out from behind the closed door, wrapped in a sheet.

"Brooke" Haley wondered "What happened?"

Chris walked out in his boxers. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" he smirked

"You didn't" Haley whispered "Oh god, Brooke"

Nathan shook his head "Hale's you better go after Lucas"

Haley nodded and turned to Brooke "I'm disgusted to even call you my friend"

Brooke looked crushed by that statement, but Haley didn't care, this was not forgivable.

"Damn Keller, can't you stay away from the Scott women" Nathan commented as he followed Haley out of the apartment.

By the time they left the apartment, I was already gone. I had taken off running, I wasn't sure where I was going. I just ran. Eventually coming to a familiar house. I walked up the front porch and knocked on the door. I got no answer, so I tried the door bell, still no answer. Knowing the door would be unlocked, I opened it and headed up the stairs.

I stood in the threshold watching her sleep peacefully.

"Peyton" I whispered my voice breaking

She turned over quickly, surprised to see me "Hey Luke, that was you. I thought it was Ellie, that's why I didn't bother answering. Are you okay?"

"I…um" I stumbled

"What happened?" she asked

"I went to see Brooke after my date with Rachel and she was uhh" I whispered

Peyton looked confused, sliding over she welcomed me to join her on the bed. I walked over and sat down and turned to face her "She was in bed with Chris" I whispered looking away, hiding the fact that I was crying.

"Oh my god" she whispered in utter shock "I can't believe it"

"Maybe I deserved it" I told her

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because of what happened last year" I whispered

"Lucas, you and I both made a lot of mistakes with that whole love triangle. Brooke forgave us, I've forgiven myself, it's time you forgive yourself too" Peyton told me

"I just, I thought I meant something to her" I whispered turning to look at her.

"Look, I can't explain why she did it, but she screwed up Luke. You and I screwed up last time and she knows what it feels like to be hurt like that, If she really cared about you, she would have never inflicted that pain on you, because she knows what it feels like" She told me

"Maybe she was drunk or something" I tried defending her

"Don't you dare defend her Lucas, she messed up and now she has to deal with the repercussions, just like we to last year. Just like Haley did when she came back to Nathan. We have to pay for our actions Luke" Peyton told me

"I love her" I whispered

She smiled at me "I know" She wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her shoulder. My heart was breaking, no it was shattering. The pain in my chest was unbearable, I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch something, I wanted to kick something, but mostly I wanted to cry, because it seemed like crying was the only thing that helped me release my pain. Gripping on to Peyton for dear life, I cried.

"We thought you'd be here" Nathan whispered from somewhere behind me

I turned to look at him and Haley standing in the doorway, looking at my sympathetically.

"I'm fine" I told them wiping my tears away furiously

"We know" Haley told me only to humor me though

She took a seat next to me and Peyton on the bed and hugged me "She screwed up Lucas"

I nodded "Yeah"

"For what it's worth" Nathan spoke up sitting next to Haley and looking at me "She messed up a good thing"

I smiled "Thanks Nate"

Nathan nodded "We might've been fighting recently, but were brothers and when we need each other, we'll always be here for one another"

I nodded "Yeah"

Peyton smiled at me as she laid back on her bed. She pulled me back with her and Nathan and Haley cuddled next to us.

"Hmm" Nathan smirked "The last time I was in this bed, Peyton and I…"

Haley slapped him playfully "Hush you"

"Who would've thought the next time I laid in this bed, I would be laying with my wife, ex-girlfriend, and enemy number one, my brother" Nathan laughed

I laughed as did Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. The four of us stared up at the ceiling, talking and laughing. None of them noticed that Brooke was standing in the threshold watching us, but I did. I could feel her presence and when I glanced over I saw her, I don't think she knows I saw her though. She had screwed up, I wasn't going to blame myself. I had paid for my mistakes last year and now it was time for Brooke to pay for hers. I don't know if I will ever forgive her, at this moment, I don't think so.

---

**I hope everyone liked it. So, should I add on or is it good as a one shot. Now I am a Brucas fan, but after Wednesday's episode I lost all respect for Brooke. I know Lucas made mistakes, but hey Brooke screwed up a lot in season one too. She was quite the bitch, meddling in everyone else's business. Anyways, please read and review.**

**Britt**


	2. Letting Go

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! This was designed to be a one-shot, originally, however I received so many reviews asking me to continue so, how could I let my fans down. You all wanted more, so I'm giving it to you. I have no idea where this story is going, but it's going somewhere. I'm just going to write and see where it takes me LOL! Oh yeah, before I forget. The first chapter was written in Lucas' point of view. The rest of the story won't be written in any point of view. Okay? Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

_Letting Go_

Lucas stared up at the school in front of him and sighed. Sooner or later, he would have to see her. That didn't mean he had to talk to her though, or even look at her. He couldn't explain the feelings going through his body. He was scared, mad, hurt, and so much more. Had he really loved Brooke? Or did he just think he did? He wasn't so sure what he felt anymore. He felt a hand slap his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Haley.

"Hey BIL" she smiled

"BIL?" he questioned

"You don't remember" Haley gasped "Lucas I'm hurt. Remember last year, after Nathan and I married, I called you BIL or brother-in-law"

Lucas laughed, the memory flooding his head "Oh yeah, sorry about that Hales. I guess my mind isn't in the right place this morning"

Haley smiled sympathetically "I know"

"So" Lucas paused "Are you and Nathan back together or something?"

"Oh yeah" Haley paused "You and Nathan have kind of been on the outs lately huh?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah"

"I don't know" Haley sighed "I love him and I think he still loves me. We're taking it slow, but we are still married so you're still BIL"

Lucas groaned "No way of getting out of that nickname huh?"

"Well" Haley grinned "You could beg, I never could resist a begging Lucas"

Lucas laughed "No way, the only time I ever begged you, we were seven and if my mom ever found out that I unwrapped that Christmas present and re-wrapped it, she would've killed me"

Haley smiled "There was one other time"

"No there wasn't" Lucas replied

"Oh" Haley paused "But there was"

Lucas looked confused "When was this?"

"Two years ago, you begged me to be careful around Nathan when I told you I liked him" Haley smirked

"I did not beg you" Lucas smiled "I simply suggested"

"Riight" Haley smirked "I'll let you get away with it this time, but only because your sad"

"Aw" Lucas smiled "Thanks Hales"

"Don't mention it BIL" Haley smirked.

Lucas groaned and they headed into Tree Hill High.

---

Lucas glanced around casually, he felt as if everyone was staring at him. Did everyone know? No, they couldn't have. The only people that knew were him, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan and none of them would have said anything. Then again, Brooke obviously knew, but she definitely wouldn't have said anything. Lucas sighed as his mind landed on Chris. He could've said something, or maybe Lucas was being paranoid. Maybe no one knew. Nathan leaned up against the locker next to his and smiled. Lucas was surprised to see Nathan.

"Hey" Nathan smiled "How you holding up big brother?"

"Wow" Lucas smiled "You're talking to me"

Nathan nodded "Life is too short Luke, besides I thought we buried that hatchet Friday night, you know when we were laying on Peyton's bed with her and Haley"

Lucas laughed "I remember and thanks"

"For what?" Nathan wondered

"I guess just for being my brother" Lucas told him

"Oh" Nathan wiped away an imaginary tear "That was touching"

"I'm serious" Lucas smiled

Nathan nodded "I know man, but seriously, how are you?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "I've been better"

"I know the feeling man" Nathan sympathized

"Oh you do?" Lucas wondered

"Yeah" Nathan smirked "Getting your heart ripped out and stomped on is tough, but soon enough you find a rebound girl"

Lucas was confused "Whose your rebound girl? Does Haley know?"

Nathan laughed "Haley is my rebound girl, Luke. Sure she ripped my heart out and stomped on it, but it was unintentional and now she's my rebound girl"

Lucas laughed "So you and Hale's are trying again then?"

"Well" Nathan paused "I wouldn't say were together exactly, but were taking things slow. I love her Luke, more than anything in this world"

Lucas smirked "Even more than me"

Nathan laughed and push Lucas slightly "Shut up man"

_Ring _

"Crap" Lucas sighed, grabbing a book "I got to get to history or Miss Jacobs is going to kill me"

Nathan nodded "I got study, I'll see you at lunch"

Lucas nodded "Okay, later"

"Later" Nathan replied heading down the hall towards study.

He walked into the room and the teacher looked up and then looked down to his book once again. Nathan took his usual seat between Brooke and Haley.

"I thought you were skipping" Haley smirked as he sat down

"Nah" Nathan told her "I was just talking to Lucas"

Nathan saw Brooke glance over at him and Haley at the mention of Lucas' name. She then looked back down to her book.

"So you and Luke are doing better" Haley smiled

Nathan nodded "Yeah, he's my brother. He's been there for me through the rough times, I need to do the same for him"

Haley nodded "That's great Nathan"

---

Brooke walked up to the table where Nathan was sitting at lunch. So far, he was sitting all alone.

"Can I sit?" Brooke wondered

Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Whatever"

Brooke sat down across from him and sighed "Nathan, please. I know I messed up"

Nathan sighed and looked up at her "Yeah, you did"

"Lucas and I weren't technically together" Brooke defended "I didn't mean to hurt him"

"You knew how Lucas felt about you Brooke and the sick thing is, you felt the same way. That didn't seem to matter though, you had Chris on your mind" Nathan spat

"Your right" Brooke paused "I do love Lucas"

"I don't think that matters anymore Brooke" Nathan told her

She nodded "Your being a hypocrite Nate. I was wrong in sleeping with Chris, but you haven't been a saint either. I don't know how Lucas is even mad, I mean he cheated on me with my best friend"

Nathan looked at her "I'm not perfect Brooke and I admit I've made a lot of mistakes, but I've paid for each of them. As far as the whole Lucas and Peyton thing goes, he didn't sleep with her Brooke"

Brooke sighed in defeat "I just need to talk to him"

"He doesn't want to talk to you Brooke" Nathan told her "He's hurt and a lot of other things right now, just give him some time to cool off"

"I can't just let it brew inside of him Nate. He needs to know that I'm sorry and that I love him" Brooke confessed

"He doesn't want to even look at you right now Brooke. The best thing you can do for now is keep your distance" Nathan told her

She nodded "I know Lucas hates me, but…"

"I don't hate you" Lucas interrupted

Brooke turned around to find Lucas, Peyton, and Haley. Both Peyton and Haley didn't look too thrilled with her.

"You don't" she stuttered

He shook his head "Nope, but I do know that I want nothing to do with you. So, just stay away from me"

Lucas turned to walk away when Haley stopped him.

"Lucas shouldn't have to leave" Haley stated "The four of us had plans to eat lunch together"

Brooke nodded "I thought you were my friend"

"I thought you loved Lucas" Haley paused "Or at least that's what I concluded from the eighty letters under your bed all addressed to Lucas. Guess I was wrong"

"I can't believe this" Brooke muttered "I made a mistake, none of you treated Lucas this way when he cheated on me with Peyton"

"Lucas and I never slept together" Peyton stated

Brooke nodded "So this is how it's going to be, I make one mistake and you all hate me"

"We don't hate you, Brooke" Haley told her "But right now we need some time away from you. How could you sleep with the man that tried to ruin me and my marriage. How could you sleep with him when you knew Lucas was in love with you and he had his heart set on being with you"

"He cheated on me with Peyton" Brooke declared

"That's always your defense" Peyton shook her head "I'm sorry that Lucas and I made a mistake Brooke, but you can't blame every mistake you make on that"

Brooke picked up her lunch tray and proceeded to walk away from the group.

---

**There it is! So, please hear me out. I like Brooke, but I am still really upset with her for what she did and besides to make this story everything it can be there has to be drama and feuding. I know what I'm doing guys, trust me. Please read and review!**

**Britt**


	3. What Are These Feelings?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! So tell me, do you want a Brucas or a Leyton? I, in the end will decide the pairing, but you guys can help (hehe). By the way, I know things look really bad for Brooke and the future with the gang, but give it some time. In the show, Brooke got all the support, I thought Lucas deserved some. Honestly, even though I love Brooke, I am pissed at her, so that may come out in the fic for awhile, but trust me it's all in the plan to make this story great, so trust me, okay? Thanks again!

**Chapter 3**

_What Are These Feelings?_

"Hey Brooke" Bevin stated, walking up to her fellow cheerleader

"Hey Bevin" Brooke smiled "What's up?"

"Not much" Bevin replied "I'm going to Tric tonight with some of the girls, want to come?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah, sure"

"Okay" Bevin answered "We're meeting there at about six"

Brooke nodded "Okay, see you there"

"Bye" Bevin waved, disappearing around the corner.

---

Brooke stared at the door waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the start of her Western Civ class. Lucas had yet to show up, this was one of the two classes she had with him. As if on cue, he walked through the door and sat in his usual seat, right in front of her. Brooke stared at him and he could feel her eyes burning a hole into his back. Deciding to go for it, Brooke tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and Brooke was surprised at the look in his eyes. He looked at her as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey" she started "Did you do your homework?"

His eyes darkened "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering" Brooke stated

Lucas nodded and turned back around. Brooke sighed and tapped him on the shoulder again. He turned back around, clearly getting aggravated.

"That was just small talk" Brooke told him

"I don't want to talk to you right now Brooke" Lucas whispered

The bell rang and everyone settled in for class.

"We need to talk Lucas" Brooke stated

Lucas glared at her "What I need Brooke, is to pretend you don't exist"

"Oh yeah" Brooke glared "Real mature, run away from your problems"

"Mr. Scott, Ms. Davis" the teacher interrupted "Is their a problem?"

Brooke shook her head "No sir"

Lucas stood up "Yeah, actually there is"

"Lucas" Brooke warned "Sit down"

"Why?" Lucas wondered "Everyone knows what's going on anyways, right?"

A few yes' were heard in the background.

"Let's get it all out in the open Brooke" Lucas stated "I told you that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you and you go and sleep with Chris Keller. The bastard that practically ruined Nathan and Haley's relationship"

"I was drunk" Brooke defended, clearly embarrassed "Now, stop"

"That's a good idea" the teacher suggested "Mr. Scott, please take your seat"

"No" Lucas stated "I can't be here right now"

"Mr. Scott" the teacher warned as Lucas grabbed his books and left the classroom. Everyone stared at Brooke as she grabbed her binder and followed him.

"Lucas" she called as he walked down the hallway

"Go away" Lucas stated

She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm "We need to talk"

"You want to talk Brooke" Lucas paused "Let's talk. You slept with Chris Keller, you broke my heart and now you want me to pretend like everything is fine"

"I just want to talk" Brooke begged

"And I just want the pain in my heart to go away, but it isn't" Lucas stated "I know I hurt you in the past Brooke and I should probably just forgive and forget, but my heart just won't allow it"

Brooke sighed "I love you Luke"

Lucas nodded "I love you too, but it just isn't enough anymore. You were scared to trust me again after all that Peyton drama and now with everything that has happened I just can't trust you with my heart like that again, because the last time you broke it, I'm sorry"

Brooke nodded "So am I"

Brooke was crying now and Lucas looked away.

"I think it's just easier if we ignore each other" Lucas suggested

Brooke scoffed "How is that possible? We're friends with the same people"

Lucas nodded "I guess that's true"

"Yeah" Brooke nodded "But they won't speak to me now"

"I didn't influence them Brooke" Lucas paused "They found out what happened and they decided to be angry at you by themselves"

Brooke nodded "Yeah, I know, you wouldn't make them choose"

Lucas looked at his feet "I wish things had ended differently"

Brooke nodded "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"I don't know" Lucas sighed "But if you're planning on waiting around for me, don't, because I'm not sure I can ever let this go"

"Okay" Brooke answered

"Bye" Lucas stated and disappeared down the hallway.

---

Lucas spotted Nathan and Haley sitting at a table and joined them.

"Hey guys" he stated

"Hey dude" Haley smirked

"So, we heard about you and Brooke's fight in western civ" Nathan smirked

Lucas groaned "Don't remind me, I think Brooke and I came to an understanding though"

"Oh yeah" Haley wondered

Lucas nodded "I told her that I can't be around her and we're going to keep our distance, but listen, just because Brooke and I can't be around each other doesn't mean that I expect you guys to abandon her"

Nathan nodded "We aren't abandoning her Luke, we're all seriously pissed"

"Yeah" Haley smirked "We love you, but not that much, seriously Luke, get over yourself"

Lucas and Nathan laughed at Haley's quirky joke.

"You're a gem, Hales" Lucas smirked "A pure, dorky, gem"

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "That's why I love her"

"Aw" Haley replied, leaning in and kissing him

Lucas turned away "BIL sitting here"

Haley pulled back and laughed "Sorry BIL"

"No problem" Lucas smirked "Just don't let it happen again"

"So" Nathan suggested "Haley, Peyton, and I are hitting Tric tonight, you in?"

"Absolutely" Lucas smiled "Too bad we can't get drunk"

"Ah, but we can" Nathan paused "As long as we bring it in ourselves"

Lucas smirked "That sounds like a plan brother"

---

Tric was in full swing as Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas entered that night. It was a little after seven.

"Dance with me" Haley asked Nathan

Nathan smiled "If I must"

"Oh you must" Haley replied and pulled him on to the dance floor.

Lucas and Peyton took a seat at the juice bar.

"How you holding up Luke?" Peyton asked

Lucas sighed "I'm okay, I guess"

Peyton nodded "Can I buy you a coke?"

Lucas laughed "Sure"

Peyton smiled and motioned to the bartender "Two coke's please"

The bartender nodded and handed them each a can of coke.

"So, I heard about the scene that went down today" Peyton started

Lucas sighed "That was fun"

"I'm sorry Luke" Peyton smiled, sympathetically "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucas sighed "The coke helps"

Peyton laughed as she looked out on to the dance floor and saw Brooke dancing with some random guy. Hoping Lucas didn't see, she turned to look at him and found him staring at the scene taking place out on the dance floor that she had been watching a mere five seconds ago.

"Lucas" she stated

He seemed to be off in space "Yeah, she's real hurt" Lucas spat bitterly

Peyton sighed "It's her loss Lucas"

Lucas looked at Peyton, his eyes expressing all the pain he felt inside "Everyone keeps saying that and you think it would help, but it doesn't. Today she was telling me that she loved me and now look at her. Granted I told her not to wait around, but the same night. I mean how can she claim to love me and be grinding in to some random guy ten hours later"

Peyton's heart broke for Lucas. He was really, truly in love with Brooke. She wasn't sure what emotions were brewing in her as she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him on to the dance floor with her. They were a few feet from Brooke as they started dancing. She knew the minute Brooke spotted them together on the dance floor because Brooke's eyes burned a hole through her back. She didn't know what she was feeling, was it jealousy? Was she jealous that Lucas never loved her the way he loved Brooke or was she trying to make him love her the way he loved Brooke. She wasn't sure, all she knew was that she was dancing with him and being so close brought back all those feeling inside her again. Was she still in love with Lucas after almost two years?

---

**Good or Bad? Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	4. You Win Some And You Lose Some

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! So, it's been a month since I last updated, the reason being, this chapter took FOREVER! I wrote a few lines, and then went back to it and I must've edited it a million times. I don't know why this chapter was such a pain in the butt, but at last I have finished it. Now, right before I head over to post this, I receive an email saying I've been nominated in some One Tree Hill fan fiction contest. Initially I am shocked and so honored. Anyways, the link is in my profile. It's a great site to read all the nominations, excellent work and if you think my fic is worthy of an award I'd appreciate it if you voted for me. Of course, I'm not going to sit here and beg, LOL! However, if you think my fic is worthy of an award then a vote from you would be greatly appreciated. I believe voting starts like the second week in February. Thanks so much for everyone's time and as always, Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_You Win Some And You Lose Some_

The next morning, Brooke walked into school and spotted Peyton and Haley at Peyton's locker. She approached the two.

"Hey" she stated

Haley looked at her and sighed "What do you want Brooke?"

"I need to talk to Peyton" Brooke stated

Haley nodded "If Peyton wants to talk to you, she can" She turned to Peyton "I'm out of here, I have chemistry with the guys and then I'll see you for lunch"

Peyton nodded "Okay, see you"

"Bye" Haley stated as she walked away

Peyton grabbed a book from her locker and shut it, before turning to Brooke.

"What?" Peyton asked

"What was that all about last night?" Brooke wondered

"What was what about?" Peyton played dumb

"You and Lucas" Brooke stated

"We were dancing Brooke, it's not illegal" Peyton stated

"You were doing more than dancing" Brooke accused

"Not that it's any of your business, what Luke and I do, and anyways you were doing much more than us" Peyton told her

"I was dancing with a guy" Brooke stated

"You were grinding into a guy Brooke" Peyton spat "How you claim to love someone and then just pick up some random guy less than twenty four hours later, I will never know, but that's your business"

"I can do whatever I want" Brooke stated "I don't have a boyfriend"

"And Lucas doesn't have a girlfriend or in other words he can do whatever he wants" Peyton told her

"So then that's it" Brooke scoffed "You want him so to hell with me, your best friend and the fact that I'm in love with him"

Peyton shook her head "I'm Lucas' friend Brooke and you and I aren't best friends anymore, I'm not so sure we'll ever be friends again"

Brooke nodded "You think you can make him love you, but you can't. He loves me Peyton, you can't have him. You can't make him love you, you're damaged"

"Just tell me what you really think of me Brooke" Peyton spat "Let's get a few things straight, I've been to hell and back, but I'm stronger for it. I love Lucas as a friend and I don't know who he loves anymore, but after last night it sure as hell isn't you. Any chances you had after you slept with Chris flew out the window last night Brooke and that's not my fault, it's yours. It's time you start taking the blame for your mistakes instead of blaming them all on me. I use to put up with it, because you were basically all I had, but not anymore Brooke"

"Lucas loves me and we will fix things. Last time I was the one left out in the cold, but this time it'll be you" Brooke threatened "I'll get him back and prove what I've known all along, you can't hold a candle to me"

"Wow Brooke" Nathan scoffed "You're a real piece of work, you know that"

Brooke turned to face Nathan "Go away, this doesn't involve you"

"I think it does, Peyton is my friend" Nathan stated

"Just mind your own business Nate" Brooke stated

"Are you trying to alienate everyone by being a bitch?" Nathan wondered "Because it's really starting to work"

"Peyton and I were in the middle of a private conversation" Brooke told him

"You mean you were in the middle of attacking her for no good reason except your own dumb mistakes with Keller and Lucas. News flash Brooke, it's not Peyton and Lucas' fault this time, it's yours. So take some responsibility" Nathan spat

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd defend Peyton to me" Brooke smirked "Tutor girl has really changed you"

"Look you're going through some stuff right now Brooke and that's understandable. Just walk away, don't resort to your old ways of causing trouble, because when you cause trouble it comes back to bite you in the ass. I for one should know" Nathan told her

Brooke nodded "I am not the only one to blame for this"

Peyton scoffed "Why are any of us to blame? You are the one that slept with Chris"

Brooke's glance fell to the floor as realization really set it. Everything was her fault.

"Come on Peyton, I'll walk you to class on my way to Chemistry" Nathan suggested

Peyton nodded "Okay"

Brooke watched Nathan and Peyton disappear down the hallway.

---

Lucas was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. School had been stressful. Nathan had been gossiping to Haley all during Chemistry about the huge blow out between Peyton and Brooke. The truth was it was easier for his friends to all be mad at Brooke, because that meant she wouldn't be around, but at the same time part of him felt bad for Brooke too. A knock came to the door and he raised his head off the pillow.

"Come in" he called

The door opened and his mother popped her head in, smiling.

"Hey champ" she smiled

Lucas laughed "Hey mom"

Karen came into the room and sat down on the bed as Lucas sat up.

"What's up mom?" Lucas wondered

Karen smiled "I wanted to give you a heads up"

"A heads up?" Lucas wondered

Karen nodded "Yeah, some things have been happening between me and Keith and well"

"What kind of things?" Lucas interrupted

"Well you know" Karen stated

Lucas raised his hand "Forget I asked, no details please"

Karen smiled "I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you"

Lucas smiled "Of course mom, you and Uncle Keith were like destined to be together. I'm happy for you both"

Karen pulled Lucas into a hug "Thanks sweetie"

They pulled apart and Lucas nodded.

Karen tilted her head to the right and gazed at him "Are you okay?"

Lucas sighed "I guess"

"Things aren't any better with Brooke huh?" Karen stated

Lucas sighed and stood up; walking over to his dresser "Things have gotten a lot worse"

Karen turned to look at Lucas "What happened honey?"

Lucas stared at the ground before turning around to face her "I found her in bed with Chris"

A look of shock crossed Karen's face "I'm sorry honey"

Lucas nodded "I'm trying so hard to get passed it you know, but every time I see her, all the pain that I buried resurfaces"

Karen nodded "Don't bury your pain Lucas, ride it out, no matter how bad"

Lucas nodded "I loved her mom"

"Loved?" Karen wondered

Lucas nodded "I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I'm so angry, that I don't know if the love is even there anymore"

"I know the feeling honey" Karen sympathized "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucas shook his head "I think I'm going to go for a walk"

Karen nodded "Okay, dinner is in two hours"

Lucas nodded "Ill be back"

Karen smiled sympathetically and watched him exit his room.

---

Ten minutes later, Lucas looked up at the house in front of him. When he was in pain, he always managed to end up here. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. He got no answer so he entered the house, it was unlocked as usual. He walked up the stairs and heard the song celebration blaring. He walked into her room cautiously and found her sitting in her closet, her head in her knees.

"Peyton" he whispered

She had heard him over the blaring music and raised her head to look at him. He was taken aback by the look on her face. She was crying and she looked terrified.

"Peyton what happened?" he asked kneeling in front of her

Peyton looked into his eyes "I just got a call"

Lucas nodded "From whom?"

"Ellie is dead" Peyton whispered

Lucas pulled her into his arms as sobs racked through her body.

"What's wrong with me Lucas?" she sobbed "She died thinking I hated her"

Lucas pulled back and held her face in his hands "She knows you loved her, but you needed space Peyton"

Peyton nodded "I should've swallowed my pride and went to see her instead she died and we still have so many ends to tie up"

Lucas nodded "No one is perfect Peyton, you can't blame yourself"

"This song" Peyton told him

"What about it?" Lucas wondered

"I was listening to the radio and it just started playing. I got up to change the station when the phone rang. I knew something was wrong" she told him

"What does the song have to do with it?" Lucas wondered

"It was the song playing when my mother died" she whispered

"Oh" he whispered

The tears came full on again as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Why do people always leave?" Peyton sobbed

---

**What do you think? Brucas or Leyton? Please review, I love reviews. You'll never even believe how long the fight between Brooke and Peyton took me. I wanted it to be perfect and I think it finally was, after about, oh I don't know twenty trys. LOL! Please review!**

**Britt**


	5. What Are Friends For?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

_What Are Friends For?_

"Wow" Peyton paused "This isn't so new to me, saying good bye to a mother and all. Only the first time, I was nine and naïve. I said some really hurtful things to you Ellie and I made a lot of mistakes, but I uh…I'm trying to forgive myself because I know you don't blame me. You made a lot of mistakes yourself. I'm sorry our relationship ended in vain and I'm sorry we didn't have more of a chance to get past all the bitterness and just get to know each other. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry and say hi to my mom. Good bye"

Peyton stood in the middle of a field with Ellie's ashes in a jar. She looked around the empty field before pulling the top off of the jar. She tipped it upside down, her eyes tearing up. The ashes soared through air as Peyton watched them disappear.

"Bye" she whispered falling to her knees and letting the tears fall.

---

Two hours later, Peyton sat on the ground with her back up against the car and her knees pulled up to her chest. The empty jar sat next to her. She heard the noise of a car approaching and soon Lucas was at her side, sitting down next to her with his arm around her.

"You okay?" he wondered

She looked up at him and sniffled, wiping away the tears, she tried to smile "I've been better"

Lucas nodded "We got worried when you weren't in school and then your dad said I could find you up here"

Peyton nodded "He's leaving tonight"

"He's leaving again?" Lucas asked

Peyton nodded "He only got a three days off because Ellie died, he has to go right back"

Lucas nodded "Oh"

"I'm going to be all alone again" Peyton whispered, her eyes tearing up

Lucas shook his head "No you aren't, you've got me, Nate, and Haley. What else do you need?"

Peyton had to laugh "I don't know what I'd do without you guys"

"So what time does he leave?" Lucas wondered

"Six" Peyton answered

Lucas glanced at his watch "It's almost five; maybe you should head home and spend some time with him before he leaves"

"I thought if I just let him leave again without saying good bye it'd be easier" Peyton stated

Lucas shook his head "You'd think that, but look how running turned out with Ellie"

"I'm not running from him Luke" Peyton stated

"In a way you are. Just go home, say good bye and let him go. He'll be back Peyton, he always comes back" Lucas smiled

Peyton nodded "I guess I'll head home"

Lucas nodded "I think that's a good choice"

Peyton nodded as she and Lucas stood up. He opened the car door for her and watched her get in before shutting it and heading back to his own truck.

---

Peyton walked in the door of her house a few minutes after five and smiled at her father who was sitting on the stairs with his duffle bag near his feet.

"I didn't think you'd make it home in time kiddo" Larry smiled, standing to hug her

Peyton nodded "You think I'd let you leave without saying good bye?"

Larry laughed "Of course not pumpkin, but there has been a change of plans. The boat departs at five thirty so I only have a few more minutes"

Peyton nodded "Okay"

"How are you doing sweetie?" Larry wondered

Peyton sighed "I don't know, I've been better"

Larry smiled "We've all been better at times in our lives"

Peyton nodded "That's true, I just wish you weren't leaving so soon"

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, but I don't have much of a choice" Larry told her

Peyton nodded "I know dad"

Larry nodded "So I should get going, but I'll call you tonight once I'm settled on the main ship"

Peyton nodded "Like around what time?"

"Um" Larry paused "Maybe ten"

Peyton nodded "Okay"

Larry smiled and pulled his only daughter into his arms "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too dad" Peyton stated

Larry pulled back and smiled "I'm really proud of you kiddo"

Peyton smiled "I know"

"You take care of yourself, okay" Larry instructed

Peyton nodded "You got it captain"

Larry smiled and hugged her once more before slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Bye" he smiled

"Bye dad" Peyton stated and watched leave.

She walked over to the door and locked it before she walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off.

---

_Knock On Door_

Peyton opened her eyes slowly and glanced around the room. She noticed the clock read just after six. She stood up and headed toward the door. She unlocked it and then opened it to find Lucas, Haley, and Nathan.

"Hey guys" she smiled

Haley smirked "Hey Peyton, we got a surprise for you"

"Oh yeah" Peyton wondered

Nathan nodded "We got Chinese food"

"And we've got a lot of comedy" Lucas added holding up some DVD's

Peyton smiled "So I guess I got to invite you guys in then huh"

"Very funny" Haley stated "Of course you have to let us in, Lucas organized it all"

"Well it's nice to know I have one friend who cares" Peyton smirked letting Haley and Nathan in.

"Hey we're here aren't we" Nathan called over his shoulder as he and Haley took the food into the kitchen.

Lucas walked in and Peyton shut the door behind him. She turned to face him.

"So you organized this huh?" Peyton smiled

Lucas nodded "You said you didn't want to be alone"

Peyton nodded and then smiled "I don't, thanks Luke. I owe you"

Lucas smiled "Don't mention it, what are friends for?"

Peyton smirked "Let's see, friends are for bringing you Chinese food and DVD's"

"Yeah, yeah" Lucas smirked "Let's go eat"

Peyton nodded as Lucas wrapped his arm around her neck and playfully lead her into the kitchen where Haley and Nathan were.

---

Brooke walked in Algebra early the next morning and spotted Lucas sitting at his desk waiting for class to start. They had about ten minutes still and they were the only two in the room. She walked over and sat in her usual seat behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her.

"What Brooke?" he asked

Brooke smiled "So I was thinking?"

"Yeah" Lucas urged on

"Maybe you and I could get together and see a movie tonight or something?" Brooke suggested

Lucas shook his head and turned back around to face front "Maybe you didn't get the memo Brooke, but I don't want to be around you right now and besides I have plans with Peyton"

"Oh my god" Brooke stated, frustrated

Lucas turned back around to face her "What?"

"You have plans with Peyton?" Brooke spat

"Yeah so" Lucas stated "She's my friend; I have a right to hang around with her"

"What exactly are you two doing?" Brooke wondered

"That's none of your business" Lucas told her

"Come on Luke, humor me. What are you guys doing?" Brooke stated

Lucas sighed "We're going to Tric with Nathan and Haley"

"Isn't that sweet" Brooke spat

"What the hell is your problem?" Lucas wondered "I caught you in bed with Chris, Brooke. I know you expect me to just forgive you, but that isn't going to happen and in the mean time…"

"In the mean time, you plan to hook up with Peyton" Brooke finished

"Unbelievable" Lucas scoffed "You know it isn't like that with me and Peyton and even if it were, why does that concern you?"

"I love you Luke" Brooke blurted "God damn it, I love you"

Lucas nodded "Maybe you should've thought of that before you went and slept with Chris"

The bell rang and Brooke watched as Lucas turned back around in his seat to face the front. He didn't look back at her once for the next forty five minutes and then when class was over, he got up and left pretending as if she didn't even exist.

---

**What do you think? Leyton or Brucas? I still have no clue. Please review; let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	6. The Future In Prospective

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! So, in my opinion I feel like this fic is going nowhere. The reason I decided to continue the supposed one-shot was because an overwhelming amount of fans requested it. Anyways, I really feel like it's heading into a dead end. I thought long and hard about it and I came up with an ending I think many of you will appreciate. I hope no one gets mad, but to keep this story as good as it's been I feel it has to come to an end. I'd rather not drag it out and ruin it for myself or my readers because I am proud of this fic and all my others. I feel this is what needs to be done. Thanks so much!

---

**Chapter 6**

_The Future In Prospective_

Lucas and Nathan walked into Tree Hill High dressed in there dress shirts, ties, and dress pants ready for a long Friday of boring school, but when tonight came their futures would be decided. They were playing the Charleston Wildcats and scouts from colleges all over the U.S. would be in attendance.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Nathan wondered

Lucas smiled "As ready as I'll ever be"

"You think Whitey will bust our asses during warm-ups?" Nathan smirked

Lucas laughed "When doesn't he. You know he loves to get us fired up"

"I'll give him fired up" Nathan smirked

Lucas laughed again as Nathan joined in on the laughter. They got to their lockers and got out their books for their first period which they had with Brooke and Peyton. Nathan and Lucas walked into class two minutes before the bell rang and only Peyton and some other kid were already in there. Peyton smiled and nodded at the brothers as they walked in and took their usual seats. Lucas sat right next to Peyton and Nathan sat in front of Lucas. A minute later the bell rang and everyone hurried into the classroom. No teacher was in sight, looked like Mrs. Kerrigan was out sick and they had forgot to assign a substitute. Brooke walked into class five minutes late and was surprised to find no teacher and a classroom full of gossiping students. Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton didn't even notice her until she sat in her usual seat, next to Nathan and in front of Peyton she glanced back at her ex-friends as they continued their conversation.

"Exactly how many scouts are coming tonight?" Peyton wondered

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "Not sure"

"But a lot" Nathan added

"Have you even thought about any colleges?" Peyton wondered

Lucas nodded "Nate and me want to stay together. You know shine together on another basketball team"

Peyton laughed "I'm sorry it's just funny to see you guys so close, still"

Nathan and Lucas joined in her laughter.

"What about Haley?" Peyton wondered "She doesn't want to be separated from her husband and best friend does she?"

Nathan and Lucas shared a look and Peyton looked on confused.

"Okay spill you two" Peyton ordered

"Okay fine" Nathan cracked "Haley's dream is Stanford, but me and Luke were kind of hoping for Duke"

Peyton laughed "Why on earth would you want to stay that close to Tree Hill? And do you realize Stanford is on the other side of the country?"

Lucas smiled "We don't to the first question, we do to the second, but we really want to go to Duke"

Peyton nodded "Does Haley know this?"

Nathan sighed "We haven't told her, because we're not going to go to Duke"

"What?" Peyton asked "But you just said Duke was like your dream"

Lucas nodded "I asked Whitey to make sure a Stanford scout was at the game and there will be one there"

Peyton nodded "So you guys want to follow Haley to Stanford?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah"

Peyton smirked "I'm thinking of UCLA or Berkeley, but who knows maybe I'll follow the trend too"

Lucas laughed "All four of us together at college, how awesome would that be?"

Nathan nodded "The best. Haley and Peyton could share a dorm and you and I could share one"

Lucas and Nathan started talking about basketball and Peyton started sketching on her drawing pad. She felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Brooke staring at her. Brooke's eyes told her that she had overheard the whole conversation about colleges. Peyton wondered if Brooke was remembering there promise when they were ten. The plan was to get into Harvard together and never part, but there was no way either of them could even get into Harvard. That was just a kid's dream that could never come true. Peyton broke Brooke's stare and looked back at her drawing trying to ignore the feeling in her gut that everything was about to come crashing down.

---

The gym was packed that night. Peyton, Brooke, Haley and the rest of the squad were on the sidelines cheering. Nathan, Lucas, and the team were sitting on the bench, listening to Whitey's next play waiting for the timeout to be over. The buzzer rang and the five starting players went onto the court. The Ravens were down by two with twenty seconds to go. Despite the pain in Luke's chest and his fatigue that was starting to set in, he had the game of his life. Twenty eight points and ten assists, Nathan too had a phenomenal game with twenty points and nine assists. The scouts sure had their eyes on the Scott brothers, but right now all Nathan and Lucas cared about was winning and advancing into the playoffs. Lucas in bounded the ball to Nathan at half court and ran to set up in position down by the basket. Nathan dribbled at half court, running the clock down to ten seconds. He tried to take the ball to the hoop but ran into two defenders and a dead end. Nathan glanced around to see Lucas out behind the three point line. He quickly passed the ball to Lucas who received it with two seconds. He set up as defenders raced toward him. He shot and as the ball was in the air the buzzer rang. Everything was in slow motion as the ball soared through the air and finally swished through the net. Nathan watched the ball go in and heard the crowd go silent, he turned to find Lucas on the ground, not moving. Running to his brother and falling to the ground beside him as Whitey and the team surrounded an unconscious Lucas.

---

Lucas opened his eyes slowly and found Haley staring at him.

"Hi" he whispered

She smiled "Hey"

He looked around and sighed "I guess it's over huh?"

Haley sighed "No, it isn't"

Lucas stared at her "I'm in the hospital, everyone must know now"

Haley shook her head "I switched all the test results Lucas to show that you were just exhausted. No one knows you have the defect"

Lucas stared at her "Why would you do that?"

"Because you would rather play basketball for one more year and die, then live the rest of your life without it. You supported me through everything Luke and I know I'm risking your life here, but it's your life and if you choose to risk it, then it's your choice" Haley whispered, her voice cracking, tears falling slowly down her cheeks

Lucas held her hand tightly "I can't thank you enough Haley"

Haley nodded "I know, I know"

A knock came to the door and Haley wiped away her tears to see Brooke and Peyton standing in the door frame. Haley kissed Luke's cheek and left the room. Brooke and Peyton walked in, both on either side of his bed.

"I need to talk to you guys" he stated

Brooke and Peyton nodded as Luke shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again.

"After everything that happened tonight, we need to get some things straight" Lucas suggested, he looked toward Brooke "I don't want to hate you, but you and I we're never going to work Brooke"

Brooke nodded and smiled "I understand"

Lucas nodded "Do you mind if I talk to Peyton alone for a minute?"

Brooke shook her head and kissed Lucas' cheek "I'm glad you are okay" Brooke then left the room.

"This sounds serious" Peyton joked

Lucas shook his head "Don't joke Peyton"

Peyton watched him nervously "You're scaring me Luke"

"You're my soul mate Peyton. You get me unlike no one else. I love you, but I love our friendship even more. Last time we tried us, it strained our friendship and I hated that. I need to be able to talk to you Peyton and I need for us to be us. I don't know where the future will take us, right now we're friends who knows what we could be when were ready for more, but I think we could be great. I just want you to know, that just because we aren't ready yet, that you're always number one in my heart" Lucas smiled

Peyton's eyes clouded over with tears as she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I think we're great too Luke and when we're ready, we'll know it" she whispered "I love you too"

Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton as she slid into bed next to him and Nathan walked into the room.

"Whoa" Nathan smirked "Maybe I should come back"

Lucas laughed "Just friend's man"

"Right" Nathan smirked

---

Brooke sat in the waiting room, tears falling from her eyes. Reality that her and Lucas were over finally settling in. Haley came to stand in front of her and Brooke looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Haley stated "For everything"

Brooke nodded "Me too"

"Sometimes things happen for a reason and I think that this whole ordeal happened for a reason" Haley stated

Brooke nodded "I think it's time to let go"

Haley nodded "I think so too"

Brooke watched Haley smile at her before walking away and disappearing down the hall. Brooke nodded and left the hospital.

---

Haley walked into Lucas' room to find him and Peyton snuggled on the bed and Nathan sitting in the chair next to them. Haley walked over and sat on Nathan's lap.

"Now that you're here" Nathan paused "I can tell Lucas the good news"

Haley, Lucas, and Peyton stared at Nathan in anticipation.

"One scout went out of there way to come see me here after the game and see how Lucas was doing" Nathan told them

"Really?" Lucas stated

Nathan nodded "It was the scout from Stanford; he wants you to get better so should we decide to attend Stanford the Scott brothers will shine"

Haley looked between Nathan and Lucas "You guys want to go to Stanford?"

"You want to Hales" Lucas smiled "We don't care; we just don't want to be split up"

Peyton nodded "Well looks like Luke and Nate are all set, guess it's up to us to get in huh?"

Haley laughed and hugged Nathan. The four talked as Haley and Lucas held an intense gaze. Life was going to be great, but then there was the feeling in her stomach that with the great life came basketball and with basketball could come the end of Lucas' life and she was the only one to blame. God what had she done?

---

**Well what do you think? So I thought this would satisfy the Leyton fans because their was an overwhelming amount of you compared to Brucas fans which is why this sort of went towards a Leyton, but in a way that I think is respectful. So I think I definitely left this open for a killer sequel, hmm that's an idea. LOL! Okay so read and review please! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


End file.
